


The first time

by Eliral



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Just a short drabble haha, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliral/pseuds/Eliral
Summary: Ibuki is a chatty one and she has a very important question for Fuyuhiko.





	The first time

The boat trip was uneventful to say the least but that didn’t mean they weren’t going to make the most of it. They chatted a lot, they taught each other a few things, and more importantly grew close once again, this time they made sure to include Nagito. Their memory wasn’t entirely perfect, the neo world program did make a few changes even after the reset, which led to the situation they were in.

Ibuki had insisted on playing truth or dare, which naturally devolved into just 21 questions. They had promised to lay as much as they could bare. After the shocking discovery of Nagito's condition, more of Akane's childhood and a rather depressing Nekomaru backstory, it seemed like all questions were satisfied. 

“Last question for Fuyuhiko!” Ibuki began to think. “How about your first time?!” She smiled broadly as the class voiced their disapproval and confusions. The question was more akin to something Teruteru would ask. “Ibuki bets that Peko remembers what happened too.” Another round of confusion washed over the group as they turned to look at the yakuza.

“What the fuck are you talking about!” Fuyuhiko’s face was a burning red. He had never done such a thing, much less with Peko. It was against his own moral code. To imply he’d break them would make him a hypocrite. “What the hell do you mean with first time? First time what?! You better not be fucking with me.” He clenched his fist. “And what does Peko have to do with it.”

“Ibuki just wants to know when you first cursed is all. Ibuki think you’re a potty mouth.” Everyone went silent for just a second before they each flushed red. Hiyoko was the first to giggle and the rest followed in a fit of laughter. “What? Did Ibuki say something weird?” Hajime let out a sigh before chuckling. “No, you didn’t. Next time you should finish your sentence.” Waiting for the laughter to die out a bit, he then turned to Fuyuhiko. “So, do you remember it?” Fuyuhiko nodded as he began.

“Damn okay, I was like 5. Around summer I think….”

~

A young Fuyuhiko sat on his bed as the early summer days shone in. He had just woken up but decided to wait for his mom to get him, like she tended to do. “Hyah! Master Samurai!” he told his trusty action figure as he played out an imaginative battle. He wanted to be one too but his dad had told him that Peko would be one instead. Knowing a samurai was as cool as being one so he didn’t mind. He was so focused on his fictitious fight that he didn’t nearly missed the sound of a vase breaking. He stopped playing and listened to the yelling that followed it. He didn’t understand a word of it but he knew it was his parents.

The fight went on for an eternity and decades passed before finally, it stopped. He quietly starred at the door before it loudly opened and a slightly disheveled woman stood in the doorway. “Mommy!” Fuyuhiko moved to the edge of the bed and held his arms up. “You’re getting big don’t you think? Big boys don’t need to be carried.” His mother said walking towards him as he lowered his arms in sadness. “Oh alright. I'll carry you.” Fuyuhiko beamed brightly at his mother’s words and was quickly lifted and brought to the dining room.

“Well Fuyuhiko,” His father began as Fuyuhiko ate his breakfast. “starting today, you're going to learn the Kuzuryuu clan ways.” Fuyuhiko lightly nodded as be ate. As soon as he was done, His father took him to his office. He placed a stack of paperwork in front of the small boy. “You will finish this in 1 hour. No exceptions.” Fuyuhiko examined the paperwork, though he was delighted to see that they were just drawings, mazes and puzzles. Children’s work yes but still too much for him. It took him 10 minutes to finish just the first paper and there were like a billion more to go! He’d never finish it time. He worked hard as his father's suburbanites watched on. Defeated he did his best but couldn’t finish it all. 

“Pathetic. A real Kuzuryuu would of finished these.”

The next one was to fill 3 buckets full of water on top of a hill. The buckets were as heavy as elephants when full so carrying them from the top to fill and then back was impossible. Filling them with his small sandbox bucket was the only solution he had. The guards watched him race up the hill with his little bucket with barely any water in it. Unfortunately he only had an 15 minutes and thus quickly failed the task.

“Pathetic. A real Kuzuryuu would of finished this.”

The last one was to collect 25 fruits. 5 fruits from 5 different trees in 30 minutes. The huntsmen smirked at his futile attempt to reach even the lowest hanging fruit. Not even with a stepping stool could he reach and the tree was too thick to shake. Exhausted and saddened he sat waiting for his father. 

“Pathetic. A real Kuzuryuu would of managed.”

For what felt the infinitith time he starred at his fathers disappointed face. Holding back tears, he stood up and solely made his way to Peko. Once he saw his friend he broke down crying. Telling her about his morning while occasionally breaking out in sniffles. “Well I learned today that orders can be very specific and I have to follow them exactly.” She began. “If they tell me to get into the tree with a stool I have climb into the tree with a stool but if they don’t tell me how, I can climb how I want.” Peko starred at the confused Fuyuhiko. “Did he tell you that you had to do all those things or did he tell you he wanted in done.” Fuyuhiko whiped away his tears before thinking it all over. “Oh, it's lunch time!” Peko jumped up and pulled Fuyuhiko to the dining room.

As the adults discussed their adult things, Fuyuhiko silently ate. He looked at the unbothered Natsumi who seemed to add her unintelligible babble to the conversation and then to Peko who was just as quiet as he was. “Father I want to try again.” He blurted out. Everyone but Natsumi seemed surprised by his unexpected interruption. “I can do it this time.” His father let out a hearty laugh. “I have seen enough disappointment for the day.” His father went back to eating but stopped as the table shook. He looked at Fuyuhiko’s clenched fist. “Father I will try it again today.” The adults looked at each other before his father sighed. “Very well. You may try again.” 

As soon as lunch was over, his father let him to the office with the stack of papers once again. “One hour. No more. Get it done.” As soon as his father left the office, Fuyuhiko turned the suburbanites. “You! Finish these pages for me. And you, do these.” He divided the papers as the suburbanites finished the work with ease. Within 20 minutes they were done. “Thank you for your work. You are dismissed.” He said mimicking what he heard his father say. His father walked in as the men left. 

“Like a Kazuryuu. Good job.”

Next Fuyuhiko stood at the bottom of the hill. As soon as the time went in he sprinted up and kicked All three down the hill. “All of you, make sure those buckets are filled and back at the top.” Fuyuhiko watched the much larger and stronger men carry the water filled buckets to top. His father smiled as he still had 3 minutes left but was already done. 

“Like a Kazuryuu.”

The little yakuza to be stood in front of the huntsmen as soon as his father turned away. “Pick 6 fruit for me.” The confused huntsmen skillfully each climbed a tree and handed him all 30 fruit. Fuyuhiko grabbed one of each and gave them to the huntsmen. Mimicking his fathers stance, he said. “Your work is rewarded.” 

His father let out a loud belly laugh before putting sun on his shoulders. “Like a true Kuzuyruu.” He belted proudly. “Like a real dragon!” 

As the clan had a celebratory feast, Fuyuhiko finally got back to playing with his action figures. This time Peko was permitted to play with him. They were samurai siblings this time. “Ah Fuyuhiko. You’re a big boy now. You don’t need those silly toys.” He heard his mom behind him. Shaking his head, he continued. “Fine. If you want to behave like a child then go to bed.” Fuyuhiko shook his head again and stood up. “Let's play outside Peko.” He said clutching his plastic warrior. Peko nodded and stood. “I don’t think so young man either give me that toy or go to bed.” Fuyuhiko turned his head to look at his mom in the eyes. His eyes big and the every present blush on his cheek. Taking a deep breath, he said the words no one would expect from something so cute.

“Fuck you.”


End file.
